2018 Pacific typhoon season (Olo72)
The 2018 Pacific typhoon season was the most active Pacific typhoon season since 2013, as well as the deadliest since 1975.It was an above-average season with 28 named storms, 16 typhoons, and four super typhoons. The season's first named storm,Bolaven,reached the category of Super Typhoon,causing devastatingly damages in southern Philippines and Borneo. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and the 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones, which often results in a storm having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as tropical depressions in their area of responsibility, located between 115°E and 135°E and between 5°N and 25°N, regardless of whether or not the tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2016 till:14/01/2016 color:TY text:"Bolaven" from:17/02/2016 till:20/02/2016 color:TS text:"Samba" from:18/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 color:TY text:"Jelawat" from:11/05/2016 till:16/05/2016 color:TY text:"Ewiniar" from:20/05/2016 till:03/06/2016 color:TY text:"Maliksi" from:02/06/2016 till:05/06/2016 color:TS text:"Gaimi" from:23/06/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:TY text:"Prapiroon" from:24/06/2016 till:25/06/2016 color:TD text:"08W" from:01/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 color:TY text:"Maria" from:12/07/2016 till:17/07/2016 color:ST text:"Son-Tinh" from:20/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:TY text:"Ampil" from:21/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:TS text:"Wukong" from:26/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:ST text:"Jongdari" from:05/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:TS text:"Shanhan" from:10/08/2016 till:15/08/2016 color:TY text:"Yagi" barset:break from:12/08/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:TY text:"Kilo" from:18/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:ST text:"Leepi" from:01/09/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:TS text:"Bebinca" from:05/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TY text:"Rumbia" from:12/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:TY text:"Soulik" from:18/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TD text:"21W" from:27/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:TS text:"Cimaron" from:02/10/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:TS text:"Jebi" from:10/10/2016 till:27/10/2016 color:TY text:"Mangkhut" from:21/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:TY text:"Barijat" from:27/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:TS text:"Trami" from:07/11/2016 till:09/11/2016 color:TD text:"27W" from:11/11/2016 till:19/11/2016 color:TY text:"Kong-rey" from:20/11/2016 till:24/11/2016 color:TS text:"Yutu" from:10/12/2016 till:19/12/2016 color:TY text:"Toraji" barset:break from:20/12/2016 till:02/01/2017 color:TS text:"Man-yi" from:22/12/2016 till:24/12/2016 color:TS text:"Usagi" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December from:31/12/2016 till:31/01/2017 text:January Storms Typhoon Bolaven (Agaton) Tropical Storm Sanba (Basyang) Typhoon Jelawat (Caloy) Typhoon Ewiniar Typhoon Maliksi Tropical Storm Gaimi (Domeng) Typhoon Prapiroon Tropical Depression 08W (Ester) Typhoon Maria (Gardo) Severe Tropical Storm Son-Tinh (Florita) Typhoon Ampil (Henry) Tropical Storm Wukong Severe Tropical Storm Jongdari Tropical Storm Shanshan Typhoon Yagi Typhoon Kilo Severe Tropical Storm Leepi (Inday) Tropical Storm Bebinca (Josie) Typhoon Rumbia Typhoon Soulik (Karding) Tropical Depression 21W Tropical Storm Cimaron Tropical Storm Jebi Typhoon Mangkhut (Luis) Typhoon Barijat Tropical Storm Trami (Maymay) Tropical Depression 27W Typhoon Kong-rey (Neneng) Subtropical Storm Yutu Typhoon Toraji (Ompong) Toraji was the strongest typhoon of the season,originated from a static tropical wave that rapidly developed undo excellent conditions,the storm rapidly reached a peak of intensity later of the rapid intensification period,the system made landfall on China and dissipated on December 19.Damages were calculated as incredible and deaths were estimated over 1000. Tropical Storm Man-yi Tropical Storm Usagi (Paeng) Storm names A tropical cyclone is named when it is judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 35. The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of retired Pacific typhoon names.The next 28 names on the naming list are listed here along with their international numeric designation, if they are used. Philippines PAGASA uses its own naming scheme to name tropical cyclones that either develop within or move into their self-defined area of responsibility.The list of names for this season was last used during 2014 and are scheduled to be used again during 2022. All of the names are the same except for Gardo, Josie, Maymay, Rosita and Samuel, which replaced the names Glenda, Jose, Mario, Ruby and Seniang after they were retired. Category:Active typhoon seasons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Olo72 Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:La Nina Year Category:Unusual seasons Category:2018